


Another Uneeded Fandom Asks

by glennthewalmartguy, sobermeup



Series: Unneeded [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Another Unneeded Groupchat, F/F, F/M, Fandom Asks, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: Hey guys! sobermeup and Glenn here. We decided a Fandom Asks would be fun, so if you have a question for the group chat... put them in the comments and tell us who they’re for





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! sobermeup and Glen here. We decided a Fandom Asks would be fun, so if you have a question for the group chat... put them in the comments and tell us who they’re for!


	2. One for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions for every person, answered.

DoMiSoFlutes: GWash - how the hell do you text so horribly that even autocorrect can't fix it???   
  


GeorgeW.: O! M phne is vry small, nd my rhumbs r vey big. Is not a god combnaion . I thnk I ned a bigger pone.

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Adri - did you make NYCB? Also, a "would you rather" for you: would you rather do a classical pas de deux or a contemporary duet?   
  


BalletBitch: Hell fucking yeah, and a classical pas de deux all fucking day… contemp shit is cool, but I’m a sucker for the Sleeping Beauty pas de deux 

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Alex - why, just why do you put periods after emojis? Why are you like this?   
  


#Ham4Pan: First of all, I appreciate the nice grammar. You seem to be a decent person. As for the periods, emojis are a kind of grey area when it comes to grammar. The most logical thing to do when confronted with a new challenge is to solve it with something you already know. In this case, treating an emoji as a word (and not what it is literally composed of) made the most sense.

 

DoMiSoFlutes: John - hullo my memable friend! Can you give some more detail on how the fuck you broke your arm gettin Rigatoni?

 

Turtles: listen man, ill feckin fight ya i jus fell okay i wanted 2 cook dinner 4 alex and shit just happened. i got a stool, i climbed on it, then i put one foot on the counter and the other went to the cold dark abyss. 1 leg went under the other as i crashed onto the floor/tried to stop my fall w/ my arm. i landed on my face and crushed my fragile gay arm under my  _ muscular _ body

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Pegs -i dont have a question for you, just wanted to say hi!   
  


SayNoToWeiners: Hi!!!

 

DoMiSoFlutes: John Barker Church - hi how are you? Youre so quiet usually, i wanna know more about you!

 

Rthrbnlndn: hello! i’m flattered that you wanted to talk to me. i love crafts, which i know is kind of strange but i find it relaxing. most of my time is spent with Angel, we cook a lot. i’m an accountant, which is another thing most people would think of as boring, but i really like numbers! thank you so much for asking!

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Angie -  how did you and John meet?   
  


CngrtsBitch: It’s kind of funny because I actually hired him to be my accountant, he was going to help me with taxes, and then I asked him out to coffee, he was so shy and awkward once we left his office and his realm of comfort

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Eliza - why are you a bagel?

 

PureBagel: It’s rather obvious that Laf’s username is a euphemism for his ding-a-ling, bagel is like that. I also just really enjoy bagels food and otherwise

 

DoMiSoFlutes: HERC CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO KNIT PLEASE?   
  


ZeroToHero: Uh…  [ https://youtu.be/KCgEUwESYZk ](https://youtu.be/KCgEUwESYZk) I’ve tried to teach people before. I’m shit at it. (Teaching, not knitting. I’m a great knitter)

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Laf - how have you slept with Everyone in this chat wtf?   
  


Baguette: Listen, I will not be judged… people are hot. And it’s only like… half. I don’t like women.

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Aaron - tell me your favorite part about Herc!   
  


Burr: There’s so many, but I have to say that his kindness and compassion is one of the best things about him

 

DoMiSoFlutes: James - how do you deal with Thomas?   
  


Macaroni’s_Man: Love is a very powerful thing and he’s not as bad as he seems. (Also, he gives really good head).

 

DoMiSoFlutes: Thomas - Fuck. Off. You. Macaroni. Fucker.   
  


Macaroni_Man: Fuck you too, DoMiSoAsshole (James is being my hype man in the background, just imagine it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to make! If anyone has any more questions, ask away!  
> Thanks to DoMiSoFlutes for asking literally every question in this chapter. If you want to ask any anonymously, you can talk to Glenn here https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/ and sobermeup here https://myephemeral-love.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of really amazing questions, thanks to seyella. We capitalized their name for easier typing

Seyella: Hamilton, why do you begin every chat with "All I'm saying..." or something in regards to you letting everyone know something?   
  


#Ham4Pan: I’ve found that my statements are often too direct for people. If I preface my sentences with a clarifying statement, it’s less likely that people will think I’m being rude. Normally, when I’m starting a new chat, it’s because I got kicked out of the other one. That’s why new chats begin with a decidedly unargumentative preface.

 

Seyella: Washington??? Why are you so pure???

 

GeorgeW.: Am pure? I dnt thnk that aply to me .

 

Seyella: Washington and Lafayette, have you both ever thought to tune your... private matters... down a bit? I'm concerned for Alexander's tainted mind.   
  


Baguette: No?

 

GeorgeW.: I thnk its mosly Gilbert. Im a prvate prson, normay.

 

Seyella: Eliza. How dirty of a bagel do you think you will be, with the direction things have been going? To increase your purity, I offer you this video of a kitten: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnx0z1cC8u8   
  


PureBagel: Okay, so, that video? has me in actual tears. Real, literal tears are streaming down my face… Thank you. Anyway, no dirty can ever fully cut through my Pure, especially since you gave me that video

 

Seyella: Thomas and James, why aren't you in the chat often? I do enjoy seeing your messages; your presence in the chat is nice! Also, your usernames are amazing.   
  


Macaroni_Man: Alex doesn’t like me.

 

Macaroni’s_Man: We are better friends with people that aren’t in this chat. I mean, they’re nice, but we just don’t hang out with them that often. And, Thomas is right. Alex doesn’t like him. Thank you though! Our usernames are thanks to Thomas and his obsession with elbow shaped noodles and cheese. I did not choose this username, Thomas made my account. I didn’t choose the macaroni life… the macaroni life chose me.

 

Seyella: And Thomas, this is not a question, but I appreciate your existence (and your love for macaroni)! I, too, would consume an entire pot of macaroni, for my love of the food is everlasting.   
  


Macaroni_Man: I appreciate your comment. However, I am the only one who’s love is strong enough to withstand an entire pot of macaroni. I would advise against eating that much at once.

 

Seyella: John! Take a moment of your time to be sappy and gush about Alexander!

 

Turtles: im bad at emotions but omfg,,, alex??? hes so great. You know how sometimes u see a person just doing things, normal everyday things, and your whole heart just gets all warm and ur like “holy shit I love them so much” thats what its like with Alex. Every single time I see his adorable face im just like,,, Im so fucking happy. He throws his whole soul into every single thing that he does and he just Does with his whole being. Theres no half-assing stuff with him (yes that includes sex). I find him annoying sometimes (you know he snores???) but he always makes me feel all fuzzy inside

 

Seyella: May I ask why your username is "SayNoToWeiners"?   
  


SayNoToWeiners: If it wasn’t obvious, I don’t like ding-a-lings. I don’t want to hear about them or have anything to do with them,,, I’m keeping my usernames w/ that theme. Don’t talk about the weiners around me. This is a ~weiner free zone~ 

 

Seyella: Lafayette, you said you are adopting a girl, yes? What do you think you will name her? :D

 

Baguette: Mon ami! I am very excited!!! I have wanted to be a dad my whole entire life. I will spoil the fuck out of my daughter. She will be a beloved princess and nothing will ever hurt her. I haven’t told George this yet, but if the girl we adopt does not yet have a name, I want him to name her. With my family history of naming children, I don’t believe it’s a good idea for me to name her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry this took so long, sobermeup is concussed. She can't look at any screens unless it's unnecessary. These questions were so good!!!!! They were so fun to answer, thank you seyella for asking them!  
> Comment more questions down below, or ask anonymously on tumblr https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/ or https://myephemeral-love.tumblr.com/


	4. Gushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good-ass questions from Grace this chapter. There's a lot of gushing about various significant others.

Grace: Laf, what is the absolute cutest thing about GWash? Feel free to gush my Gay Boi!

 

Baguette: Oh, darling, you should not have given me the opportunity to gush. This will take a very long time. I could not have asked for a better life partner. My husband is kind, generous, gorgeous, and everything I could have wanted in a man. He is not only amazing to me, but he is amazing to our daughter. From the second that I met him, I knew that he would be a part of my life, no matter what. He is patient and loving, and has been the whole time we have been together. He has been so respectful of me. Our first date was one of the most magical experiences of my life and it wasn’t even because of the location. It was because of him, and how he talked to me, how he looked at me. Every day I get to spend with him reminds me of why I am on this Earth. The only person that I love as much as him is my daughter. I think my favorite thing about him (which also happens to be the cutest thing) is how much he loves his family. Georgey would do anything for us, and he shows us that every day. I do not even have the opportunity to feel unworthy of his affection because he makes me feel so amazing all the time. I feel indescribably grateful to be married to him.

 

Grace: Alex, can you attempt, just once, to text speak to John as some kind of present, like, just a little tiny gift? Please? I'll diss Thomass Noodle Fuckster for you! I'm good at roasts! PS: No good grammar boi.

 

#Ham4Pan: I am trying really hard to type this but its actually difficult. I hope your happy John. You better roast the everloving fuck out of Tomass

 

Grace: Just John (Barker Church), I love and appreciate you so much, and when you gush about Angelica it is the CUTEST! Gush about her!!! Please?

 

Rthrbnlndn: i am so glad that you told me to talk about Angel. i love her more than anything in the entire world, honestly. just talking to her makes my whole day, and i get to come home to her every single day! i am such a lucky man to be able to share my life with my angel.

 

Grace: My Gay Turtley Boi, can you please, on my behalf, please use proper grammar for Alex just once? As a gift? I'll roast the Noodle Ass Fuckster for you! I'm great at roasts!

 

Turtles: I will do a great many things for the chance to see the Macaroni Bitch roasted. I don’t think that I will ever fully understand the reason that Alex loves proper grammar, but I love using it every so often because it makes him so happy.

 

#Ham4Pan: Oh, my god, John. I love you so much.

 

Turtles: See?

 

Grace: GWash, Best Boi; are you aware you are what the "kids" (I, a fifteen year old call them... us?) call "A Good"? Ask Laf what that means if you are unsure! PS: Laf agrees with me, right?

 

GeorgeW.: Gilbert wouldn’t tell me what it means, so I have to guess, but I think I understand the concept. I don’t really get why so many young people think of me like Eliza does? I am just a man. I don’t think I can ever be good enough for my family. They deserve the world.

 

Baguette: Despite how my humble Georgey thinks of himself, I believe he is the most good person to have ever lived

 

Grace: Angelica, you are a Bad Ass Motherfucker and I love you. Quick question for you; could/would you kill me with your pinky? PS: I embrace death with open arms... and open legs, have you seen Marvel Comics' interpretation of her? Hot! PPS: Roast me. My art instagram (which has a pic of me) is @riley.grace.riley!

 

CngrtsAss: I am a badass, but not a motherfucker. Could I kill you with my pinky? Easily. Will I? No. What is with kids your age and welcoming death? You should be more positive. As for roasting you, I only do that when it’s deserved. You’re a nice kid, you should be more confident. That’s a good photo, Grace.

 

Grace: Eliza, I love you. Can I have a hug? You seem like you give great hugs!

 

PureBagel: I love you too!!!! Of course I’ll give you a hug! My friends tell me I give amazing hugs. I want to share them with deserving people everywhere.

 

Grace: Burr, please roast me with Angelica. I want to be nice and tanned for summer, so I need to be Roasted until golden brown.

 

Burr: I have experience with roasting and being brown. Why is your shirt so bright, are you trying to flag people over to look at your amazing art or something? And you… this is hard. Why can’t you be mean or something? I can’t roast a kid. You should be nicer to yourself, you seem cool.

 

Grace: Hercules, I love you so much, you are amazing, a true Bicon. Group hug with Eliza?

 

ZeroToHero: Thank you for calling me a bicon. I think I embody a very Bi spirit, even though my friends took forever to figure that out. Weird considering all of the clothes I make for myself are pink, purple, and blue. And hell yeah, I am always down for a hug.

 

Grace: PEGGLES! FAVE AMERICAN LESBEAN! LIGHT OF MY LIFE! LOVE YOU! HUGS?

 

SayNoToWeiners: YES BITCH! I LOVE BEING A LESBIAN! SO MANY HUGS!

 

Grace: ADRIENNE! VOS ÊTES TRÉS BELLE, TRÉS MAGNIFIQUE, TRÉS AMUSANT, JE T'ADORE! Je peux parler seul un petit-peu de Français, mais je vais essayer pour vous. Avez-vous des histoires à propos Lafayette? Disent les sil-vous-plait!

 

BalletBitch:  Merci beacoup, mon amour. Ton français est très bon. Also, bitch… let me just spill  _ all _ the tea on Gilly. This one time- wait I can’t tell you that. There was this one day- no, that one’s too vulgar. He turned to me one day- no… Uh, well… Listen, Eliza had a talk with me about not saying vulgar things in front of small children… so I guess I really can’t tell you any stories. OH, wait!  _ Evidemment _ ! He sucked his thumb until he was seven. There you go.

 

Grace: Maddison, please make sure to take special care of yourself, if not just for me then for Jefferson. You guys are amazing together, and you are something this world cannot be without. Never forget that. Get some rest, yeah?

 

Macaroni’s_Man: I really appreciate you and I am crying. I love Thomas so much even though he is an idiot who argues with everyone. Thank you. I will take a nap just for you.

 

Grace: TJeff! I told Alex and Turtley Gay Boi I would roast you so I guess I'll "try". Noodle Ass Fuckster Bumfuck McGee. Now that that's out of the way, you're great! You're charismatic, and handsome, and have a great husband to boot! Never forget that! The only request I have, is try to antagonize Alex a smidge less? If he insults you first, go all out, but please don't provoke outrage 

 

Macaroni_Man: I give that insult an 8/10. Very creative, but with some nostalgia. I know I’m great in my soul, but it’s nice to be reminded sometimes. My husband is, in fact, better than any other husband in the whole world and I have a 10,000 word essay with citations to back that up, so Hamilton can go ahead and fight me. Or… I guess not fight me. I’ll try to antagonize him less, but only because you asked me and you seem nice enough. But I won’t hold back if he goes after me first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took us forever to write because our schedules have been conflicting as fuck! I missed our characters though. It feels really good to write them again. I would die for George.
> 
> -Glenn


	5. We Almost Killed Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, remember that chapter where John got hurt? Yeah, we were going to do this instead. Actually, sobermeup wanted the angst because she can't handle life without angst. I convinced her that this was Too Sad for our meme chat and didn't post it.  
> Huge tw for character death and dealing with that. Be safe!

Hercules is ZeroToHero ; Lafayette is Baguette ; George is GeorgeW. ; Peggy is SayNoToWeiners ; Burr is Burr ; Adrienne is BalletBitch

 

Baguette: John is in the hospital. Eliza just called me

SayNoToWeiners: Oh my god

Burr: Is he okay?

Baguette: I don’t think so. She didn’t sound very good

BalletBitch: wait… which John

Burr: Oh, my god

GeorgeW.: Which hospital? Does anyone need a ride?

SayNoToWeiners: Yes sir, I don’t drive

GeorgeW.: We’ll be there as soon as possible.

ZeroToHero: Aaron and I are coming as well. Which hospital?

BalletBitch: why are none of you answer me?! Which John?

Baguette: General. Please hurry. It doesn’t sound good.

Baguette: Peggy, you must stay in school, you cannot miss

SayNoToWeiners: I need to be there for everyone

Baguette: We’ll all be there, he isn’t your family

GeorgeW.: Gilbert is right. We will update you when we know more.

 

Peggy is SayNoToWeiners ; Adrienne is BalletBitch

BalletBitch: Have you gone to see him?

SayNoToWeiners: No, nobody will let me go

SayNoToWeiners: I don’t care if he isn’t related by blood, he’s still just as much as a part of my family as Eliza and Angelica are

BalletBitch: Everything will be okay, Pegs

SayNoToWeiners: no it won’t, what if I don’t get to say goodbye to John

 

Lafayette is Baguette ; George is GeorgeW.

GeorgeW.: Hve you gone hme?

Baguette: No, I can’t, he’s not going to make it

GeorgeW.: But, what about your health? Wouldn’t he want you to go and sleep?

Baguette: I could be home, and when I get he could be gone

GeorgeW.: It’ll be alright, my love

Baguette: Non, il ne sera pas.

 

Hercules is ZeroToHero ; Burr is Bur

Burr: How is he?

ZeroToHero: He hasn’t woken up, the doctors predict that he has hours left

ZeroToHero: No one is speaking

 

Hamilton is #Ham4Pan ; Hercules is ZeroToHero ; Lafayette is Baguette ; George is GeorgeW. ; Angelica is CngrtsAss ; Eliza is PureBagel ; Peggy is SayNoToWeiners ; Burr is Burr ; John Barker Church is Rthrbnlndn ; Adrienne is BalletBitch

#Ham4Pan: John passed away this morning around four thirty. He opened his eyes for a few minutes and said goodbye to his mother and I. Thank you for everything, you’ve all be so kind. 

ZeroToHero: Alex, we’re all here for you

PureBagel: The viewing is on Friday, and the funeral is on Saturday, I’ll be giving you more details as I get them

Baguette: I can’t believe he’s gone

#Ham4Pan: Neither can I

Burr: Alex…. 

SayNoToWeiners: I’m so sorry

CngrtsAss: He knew you loved him. He was happy.

#Ham4Pan: His mom wants me to keep the ring… 

GeorgeW.: You should. He got it for you.

#Ham4Pan: Everything feels plastic. 

ZeroToHero: That’s a normal response to a trauma like this

#Ham4Pan: I can’t believe he’s gone.

#Ham4Pan: (Removed #Ham4Pan from the conversation)

Burr: Is someone with him right now, he shouldn’t be alone

PureBagel: I’m at his apartment. He’s taking a bath. I hear him moving around

PureBagel: He kept touching John’s art earlier, like he was just staring at it and running his fingers over it

CngrtsAss: This is so fucking horrible

Burr: I can’t even imagine

ZeroToHero: I wouldn’t be able to get through it

GeorgeW.: All we can do is be there for him, no matter what, he needs us all right now. We’re all he has left.

Baguette: When my father died, I didn’t come of my room for weeks. I felt numb. It stills hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Glenn is alive! Here's our justification for killing/not killing characters, because for some reason a while ago we decided that we should... kill someone to keep the story going? I guess?
> 
> Who should we kill???  
> Burr- he’s kinda an obvious choice. It would suck a lot tho  
> Herc- cant kill one the Bros and i just realized hes engaged dear god that would the most fucking depressing thing ive ever done  
> Ham- Main character??? No.  
> John- Engaged to main character dear fucking god that would ruin his very very fragile psyche   
> Peggy- cant kill a sister  
> Angel- ^  
> Eliza- ^^ also that would be fucking horrible  
> Laf- uhhhhhhh????? Lot a reasons not too  
> George- Im too attached for real you suggested it and i really started crying  
> John Barker Church- dating angy. Would hurt a lot. also i love him  
> Adrienne- I like this idea, but it would be really hard on Peggy  
> Thomas- too IconicTM  
> James- NO HES SMOL
> 
> Obviously, we ended up completely ignoring this and killing John. Sorry about the sadness, but aren't you glad we didn't do this?


End file.
